


untitled truth or dare fic

by J (j_writes)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_writes/pseuds/J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This isn't trick or treat, Pete, I'm not going to give you candy if you ask me enough."</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled truth or dare fic

**Author's Note:**

> written for Loveyouallwrong for a tropes meme.

"Truth or dare, Patrick," Pete says, leaning over the seat of the van so his face is right next to Patrick's.

"None of the above," Patrick tells him, not looking up from his magazine.

Pete smacks a kiss next to his ear and settles back against his own seat. Patrick flips a page, Joe sleeps, Andy keeps driving, and there's blissful silence for three and a half minutes until Pete says "Truth or dare?" again.

"I'm not playing, Pete," Patrick tells him. He watches Pete's reflection nod in the rearview mirror.

Two minutes.

"Truth or dare?"

"This isn't trick or treat, Pete, I'm not going to give you candy if you ask me enough."

"Trick or Treat," Pete says, then leans forward to say, "I want your candy, Patrick," in this deeply creepy voice, right next to his ear.

Patrick smacks Pete's head. Pete sits back.

"Truth or dare?" he asks again, maybe five minutes later.

"I'm gonna fucking gag you," Patrick tells the back of Andy's seat.

"You're gonna fuck and gag me?" Pete asks gleefully. "Kinky, PStump."

"Not in the van, we've all gotta sit here," Joe mumbles, then rolls over, shoves his face against the back of the seat, and passes out again.

Patrick waits for the next "truth or dare?" to come, debating whether Andy would keep driving if he tossed Pete out onto the highway, but Pete stays quiet for a long while after that, until Patrick's nodding off over his magazine, and feels the seat dip next to him.

"Hi," Pete says brightly, and presses up against Patrick's side.

"Hmph," Patrick mumbles in reply.

"Patrick," Pete whispers against Patrick's neck, and Patrick squirms, but doesn't get very far with Pete plastered against his side. "Patrick, no one ever wants to play Truth or Dare with me anymore."

"That's because they've all played with you before," Patrick reminds him.

"We need to find some new bands to tour with," Pete says, and sighs deeply, his breath moving Patrick's hair against his neck.

"Yeah, I'll get on that," Patrick says. They sit in silence for a while, Pete watching the road through the windshield while Patrick almost sleeps but not quite. Pete's warm against his side, his breath tickling a little, and as Pete relaxes by increments, his hand ends up draped over Patrick's leg.

Patrick shifts a little, suddenly more awake, but Pete just moves closer, mumbling something and pressing his face to Patrick's neck. His fingers start drawing idle patterns against Patrick's leg, and Patrick can feel his face getting hot as he thinks about anything in the world that could possibly keep him from getting hard. He's not successful for long.

"Pete," he says warningly, and Pete huffs a laugh against his neck, the patterns he's drawing getting bigger, sprawling out over Patrick's thigh, creeping upwards.

They sit there like that for what feels like hours, states, hundreds of miles that pass as Patrick stares resolutely out the window, willing his hips not to slide down a little, make Pete's hand land on his cock. It's a game of chicken, which is one thing Patrick's never known anyone to get the better of Pete at.

The van's taking a bend in the road when Pete leans up, presses an open-mouthed kiss just below Patrick's ear, and whispers, "I dare you," and Patrick is so close to breaking when the van turns suddenly, Andy saying "gas stop," from the driver's seat.

"Fuck you," Pete says, and Andy makes a kind of confused noise, then shrugs and parks the van when Pete doesn't answer. "I call bathroom first!" Pete says and peels himself off Patrick's side. "Or, I'll tell you what," he says, beaming at Patrick under the harsh gas station lights. "I'll let you race me for it." His eyes dart down to the front of Patrick's pants, and Patrick groans, dropping his face to his hands.

"You're such a giving person," he says, aiming a kick in Pete's direction as he climbs out of the van. The bathrooms are in the back, and Joe doesn't make any indication of wanting to follow them at all, so Patrick lets Pete dart on ahead, follows slowly. It isn't until the door clicks shut behind them and Pete throws the lock that Patrick touches him again, sliding his hands around Pete's back, gripping him hard as Pete rocks frantically against Patrick's body, plastered against him, kissing him desperately with his hands in Patrick's hair.

"C'mere," he says, reaching for Patrick's pants, "I'll - " but Patrick's already dropping to his knees, wanting to get off, but even more wanting to get Pete off first, to feel the way that Pete's legs shake as he tries to hold himself up, hear the way he can't breathe as Patrick gets his lips around him, because if he's going to lose this game of chicken, he is going to lose it spectacularly. So that's exactly what he does, kneeling there against the cold tile, fingers fumbling against Pete's pants, getting them open, his cock out, and then taking him in his mouth, sucking, licking, feeling Pete shaking with the effort of not pushing forward. It doesn't take long before Pete's saying "Hey, hey, I, you should," and Patrick backs off a little, but keeps Pete in his mouth, swallowing around him.

Pete's still gasping a little as Patrick gets up, so he gives him a minute, leans against the wall, waits until his breathing evens out and he tucks himself back into his pants. Then Patrick leans in to speak close to Pete's ear, grinning a little. "Your turn," he says. "Truth or dare?"


End file.
